La noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol casi pierde la vida y eso hace que Daryl tome una decisión. Ha decidido que ya es hora de demostrarle lo que siente por ella.


" **La noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer"**

Daryk recuerda el momento perfectamente, y siempre lo recordará. El momento en el que casi pierde a Carol para siempre y como le estará eternamente agradecido a Rick por salvarla. Por salvarle a él.

Estaban en el bosque corriendo, persiguiendo a los lobos. Estaban dispersos en varios grupos. Él estaba con Rick, Carol,Aaron y Morgan. Habían conseguido atrapar a uno de ellos, no tenía escapatoria. Estaba en el borde de un precipicio, y si la caída no lo mataba, lo matarían los caminantes de abajo.

Le estaban apuntando con una pistola, cuando el muy cabrón empezó a reírse como un descosido. Miró a Rick y a Carol confuso, los dos estaban mirado a el lobo con gran sospecha.

Oh, Carol. Que idiota había sido alejandose de ella, sino se hubiera alejado de ella tras Grady quizás ella no estaría como está ahora. Incapaz de demostrar lo que está sintiendo. Aunque él sabía que estaba cerca de venirse abajo, la conocía bien aunque estuviera empeñada en que no.

Era su mejor amiga, la persona que le había enseñado que podía y debía sentir. La persona que le había aceptado tal y como era desde el principio. La persona de la que se había enamorado.

Tengo algo que os interesa- decía el lobo con cara de euforia. Era un jodido psicópata.- Algo que os va a encantar.

Vió como les enseñaba una cosa muy pequeña, al principio no sabía lo que era. Pero luego lo vió y joder deseó haberle pegado un tiro en Alexandria cuando habían podido. Era la estampa con forma de A de Sam. Manchada de sangre. Joder. No.

A continuación, lo que ocurrió, ocurrió de forma tan rápida que tuvo que pararse a pensar para darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

Escuchó un grito de Carol, que más bien parecía el rugido de dolor y rabia de un animal. Vió a Carol abalanzarse contra el lobo apuñalandolo en el pecho. Vió al lobo caer para atrás llevandose a Carol consigo y recuerda verla caer por el precipicio.

Recordaba haber dejado de respirar en ese momento para luego rugir su nombre.

Por suerte, Rick había reaccionado y había ido corriendo y había conseguido coger la mano de Carol mientras ella se sujetaba al precipio con la otra mano.

…...

Rick nunca olvidará el rugido de dolor de Carol. Ni esa mirada llena de rabia y dolor. Nunca olvidará el miedo que sintió al verla caer por el precipicio . Ni el rugido de Daryl llamándola.

Se abalanzó contra el precicipio y la vió ahí agarrandose con todas sus fuerzas.

¡CAROL! ¡Dame la mano!- a lo que ella le respondió encantada.

Por desgracia, no conseguía levantarla. No entendía como podía costar tanto levantar en peso a alguien tan ligero como Carol. Miró con miedo como su mano empezaba a resbalarse.

Suéltame Rick, si me caigo, caerás conmigo- le decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y una mierda voy a soltarte- le dijo él pensando que puto mundo era é ía que salvarla. Se lo debía.

De pronto vió como alguien se movía a su lado. Daryl. Vió como se tiraba hacia Carol.

¡Carol! Sueltate y coge mi mano, entre los dos podremos cogerte- le dijo Daryl desesperado.

¿Estás loco? - le gritó Carol

Confía en mi joder, no te dejaré caer

Y ella se soltó y gritando se agarró a la mano de Daryl y entre los dos la subieron. No recordaba quien la abrazó primero. Lo único que sabía es que Carol estaba llorando, Daryl la abrazaba y él le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla.

Y entonces recordó que Sam estaba muerto.

…...

Habían pasado varios días del incidente. Varios días desde que casi perdía a Carol. Otra vez. Y de nuevo, la estaba evitando. Maldito subnormal.

Vió a Carol sentada en el porche con Judith encima. Desde la muerte de Sam, no se separaba de ella. Incluso dormía con ella. A Rick no le importaba en absoluto, de hecho le había confesado, que se sentía más seguro sabiendo que estaba con ella que con él incluso.

Vió como Aaron se acercaba a ella y le decía algo, ella negaba la cabeza sonriéndole y Aaron se marchaba con cara de pena.

Luego vió como Rick se acercaba a ella y dandole la mano entraban en la casa.

Dary los siguió y desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina escuchó la conversación.

Carol.. no te odia- le decía Rick mirándola fijamente.

¿Y que explicación le buscas? Desde el incidente del precipicio huye de mí y bueno, ya sabes que no hemos hablado apenas desde Grady.. - decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos,

Daryl está asustado..- joder estaban hablando de él.

Vió a Carol mirar a Rick y mirar a la niña , y suspirar.

¿Y yo no? Joder, he perdido a Sam también. Lo único que necesito es que esté alguna vez...

Vendrá Carol, sé que lo hará- le decía Rick mientras cogía a Judith en brazos- por mucho que me guste que estés con ella... me gusta más que descanses. Vete a dormir ¿va?

Y tras eso, le dió un beso en la frente.

No puedo entender completamente a Daryl, porque dudo que haya alguien que te quiera tanto como él... pero te digo ya, que el miedo que sentí al verte caer por el precipicio... no puedo imaginarme lo que sentiría él.. pero vendrá a por ti y sino, le patearé el trasero- dijo marchandose.

Vió a Carol mirar a algún punto de la cocina, al bol de galletas, el último que había hecho para Sam.Y el último que sabía que ella haría. Vió como ella lo tiraba al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos con un grito y luego suspirar. Y la vió subir las escaleras.

Miró a los trozos del bol y pensó que estaba igual que ella, roto en mil pedazos. Y pensaba solucionarlo.

…...

La vió tumbada en la cama, dando vueltas para intentar dormir. No se molestó ni en tocar a la puerta. Entró y se tumbó al lado de ella igual que en el refugio en Atlanta.

Notó como ella se quedaba parado y su respiración se detení quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella le habló.

No creo que podamos salvar a nadie más- le dijo ella repitiendo lo que dijo en atlanta, y esta vez él la creyó.

Lo sé- dijo él

¿Y que sentido tiene ésto? Seguir luchando..

Es lo que hay que hacer.. hay que sobrevivir- dijo él girandose a mirarla, vió como ella movía la cabeza para mirarle.

Estás mintiendo... Dime la verdad, Daryl... nunca me has mentido, no empieces ahora...

No pienso que podamos salvar a nadie más.. pero pienso que debemos empezar de nuevo... - le dijo acariciando el rostro de ella

¿por qué?- le dijo ella mirandole. Sabía lo que estaba preguntandole. ¿Por qué has venido a mi habitación? ¿por qué te alejaste de mi?

No puedo perderte a ti también- dijo él repitiendo las palabras que ella dijo hace tantos años en la granja de Hershel- a ti no...

Y se colocó encima de ella. Acariciando ese pelo. Mirandola a esos ojos azules.

Carol le miraba extrañada.

¿Qué bicho te ha picado? - sabía que ella se refería al estar encima de ella. Él rehuía todo contacto, a excepción de los abrazos de ella, o su mano en el hombro. Pero ya estaba cansado. La necesitaba

Estoy cansado de alejarme. De evitar lo que siento. ¿Querías que sintiera no? - le dijo acercándose a ella tanto que podía sentir su respiración.

¿Y qué sientes?- susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tú- y la besó

El beso fue delicado. Suave. Como ella. Pero de pronto tantos años de huir de ella, de tensión sexual no revuelta vinieron a ella.

Acabaron haciendo el amor, encima de la cama de ella. Siemprre pensó que sería ella la que viniera a él. Pero no.

Mientras le hacía el amor, no podía parar de mirarla. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor. Claro, se había tirado a otras mujeres estando borracho o aburrido

Pero ella era la primera a la que le hacía el amor. La primera a la que había amado. Y en el fondo, siempre supo que sería ella.

La miraba a los ojos, y ahí veía la pasión, la fuerza y el amor que ella sentía por él y rezaba porque sus ojos dijeran lo mismo y ella lo viera. Sabía que sí.

Vió como ella empezó a gemir más fuerte, y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza. Ella empezó a gemir su nombre y él le susurraba palabras de amor y cariño. Y cuando la vió venir, con un gemido y su nombre, pensó que nunca la había visto más preciosa que en ese momento. Y que apartir de ahora viviría única y exclusivamente para hacerla feliz y protegerla.

Al poco, le tocó a él. Y gruñió su nombre mientras caía en el cuello de ella.

Cuando se relajaron, no paraban de acariciarse y besarse. De mirarse a los ojos. Ella se reía cada vez que intentaba hablar. Joder. Que risa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta sacandoles de su trance y se taparon rápidamente con la sábana.

¿Carol? Me voy a llevar a Judith un rato – decía Rick con un tono de voz algo raro

Vale, pasadlo bien – le decía ella aguantandose un gemido mientras Daryl le besaba el cuello

ah, luego necesito que vengas a ayudarme con el muro, ¿Vale Daryl? - dijo Rick a quien oyeron marcharse riendo.

Daryl y Carol se miraron para luego reírse.

…...

Rick había tenido que irse de la casa, pero quería ir a coger a Judith para darle un paseo. Carl quería uno, y Rick estaba encantado con la idea de que su hijo quisiera pasar tiempo con él, no solo con su hermana.

Pero no podía entrar en la casa, al menos no hasta que acabaran. Nunca habría pensado que Carol tan silenciosa, discreta sería capaz de gemir de esa forma. Y desde luego el ruido de la cama contra la pared mientras Daryl le hacía eso... Había tenido que salir de ahí.

Cuando calculó que había pasado bastante tiempo, subió a la habitación de Carol y tocó a la puerta. Oyó como los susurros se pararon.

Carol? Me voy a llevar a Judith un rato- dijo Rick intentando aguantarse la risa al pensar en la cara de los dos

Vale, pasadlo bien- decía ella con un sonido raro

Ah, luego necesito que vengas a ayudarme con el muro, ¿Vale Daryl?- dijo Rick para luego reírse.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras les oyó reirse para luego volver a oír el ruido de la cama moviendose. Joder. Iba a tener que marcharse de casa ahora que sabía que no iban a parar.

Pero no puedo evitar sentirse feliz, sus dos mejores amigos eran felices. Y él era el primero en alegrarse por ello.


End file.
